Oh ink what toe rules
by Hazaazel
Summary: It's Noya's birthday and Oikawa needs a present. Problem: he has no fashion sense. Solution: the chat is here to help (Oinoya, chatfic)


Hello ! Another OS from the google recognition post by Yato. I hope you enjoy !

* * *

 **nyan cat** : stop spamming tooru, what is it? did aliens finally show up?

 **alien sparkle** : i wish tetsu, i wish (´ω｀)

 **alien sparkle** : sadly i just need make up advice and you're the only one using it that i know of

 **nyan cat** : are you kidding me

 **nyan cat** : kenma akaashi suguru ennoshita suga kageyama ?

 **alien sparkle** : ok right but out of all of them you're the one who will mock me the least effectively

 **nyan cat** : wow youre so nice, i really want to help you now

 **alien sparkle** : dude it's an emergency! yuu's bday is coming soon (●´^｀●)

 **nyan cat** : and youre asking _me_ for make up advice like i know anything! youre so fucked dude

 **alien sparkle** : yea yea alright, i actually need colour advice from kenma

 **alien sparkle** : but i can't ask them directly so do it for me

 **nyan cat** : i SO do not want to help you right now

 **alien sparkle** : do it for yuu

 **nyan cat** : youre lucky hes so cute

oo

 **nyan cat** : soooo turns out that black yellow and red is not a good colour combination

 **nyan cat** : which i could have told you because omg tooru it looks hideous

 **alien sparkle** : noooooo (*´Д｀)

 **alien sparkle** : i don't have any present now what do i even dooooo

 **nyan cat** : what even is yellow black and red

 **alien sparkle** : an eyeshadow palette

 **nyan cat** : rip in peace toorus fashion sense

 **nyan cat** : you might have had a bright future but were brutally murdered in a make up store

 **alien sparkle** : haha very funny now help me find a present

 **nyan cat** : make up was a good idea

 **nyan cat** : just dont chose the most ugly thing you find in the store and get like idk, yahaba to help you

 **alien sparkle** : yea right i wanna stay alive

oo

 **alien sparkle** : yahaba i need your help

 **creampuff n2** : Hello to you too Oikawa.

 **alien sparkle** : yes hi yahaba i need your help

 **alien sparkle** : it's an emergency so don't bury me just yet

 **creampuff n2** : Do you need make up advice again ?

 **alien sparkle** : how did you guess?

 **creampuff n2** : Most of your emergencies are fashion related, it wasn't that hard…

 **creampuff n2** : Your fashion sense in itself is an emergency but that will be for another day.

 **creampuff n2** : I assume this is about Yuu's birthday ?

 **alien sparkle** : you're all seeing yahaba omg (◯Δ◯∥)

 **creampuff n2** : Chikara was looking for a present as well.

 **creampuff n2** : He's getting Yuu a new hair straightener so that's out.

 **alien sparkle** : damn it was plan b

 **creampuff n2** : What was plan a ?

 **alien sparkle** : eyeshadow palette but if even tetsu said it was bad i'm not even gonna try

 **creampuff n2** : You asked Kenma before me, I'm wounded.

 **alien sparkle** : stop being clever and help meeee (;﹏;)

 **alien sparkle** : i'm still in the store **,** the cashier has been staring at me for like five mins i've never taken this long to pick something

 **alien sparkle** : oh there are sales on nail polish is that a good idea?

 **creampuff n2** : That is a good idea, but you need to find the good colours.

 **alien sparkle** : yuu doesn't even have nailpolish every colour is the good colour

 **creampuff n2** : I meant a colour that he might like.

 **alien sparkle** : fuuuck idk his fave colour

 **alien sparkle** : brb yahaba i'm not dead yet ok ? (;′Д`)ノ

 **creampuff n2** : So dramatic…

oo

[ **From: Tooru!** ] heyy ヾ(＾∇＾)

[ **From: yuu** **(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)** ] hey! how are u?

[ **From: Tooru!** ] i'm fine, you?

[ **From: yuu** **(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)** ] great! ryuu is buying me pork buns, i feel like im in high school again

[ **From: Tooru!** ] haha

[ **From: Tooru!** ] say, i had a question

[ **From: yuu** **(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)** ] shoot!

[ **From: Tooru!** ] what's your fave colour?

[ **From: yuu** **(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)** ] uh black red or yellow i guess?

[ **From: Tooru!** ] yuu i'm a genius ily ok

[ **From: Tooru!** ] see u (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

oo

 **alien sparkle** : dude read that

 **alien sparkle** : From: yuu ( **ღ˘⌣˘ღ** )

uh red yellow or black i guess?

 **alien sparkle** : now say who's palette choices were the best?

 **nyan cat** : im impressed, bad taste shared between a couple

 **alien sparkle** : be petty all you want he'll love my present! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

 **nyan cat** : you are an excited five years old

 **nyan cat** : and yahaba told me you messaged him, you cant escape

 **nyan cat** : pff, youll come back on skype eventually

oo

 **alien sparkle** : so apparently yellow red and black

 **creampuff n2** : I am so not surprised that Noya wants to look like a bleeding bee.

 **alien sparkle** : …i'll forget you ever said that

 **creampuff n2** : Like you haven't taken at least four screenshots already.

 **alien sparkle** : anyway thanks for your help

 **creampuff n2** : Does this mean you owe me one ?

 **alien sparkle** : thanks for this help you gave out of the goodness of your heart and totally not because you wanted something back o(^▽^)o

 **alien sparkle** : my teammates are so nice wow

 **creampuff n2** : I left the uni team because you were in there oh my god !

 **alien sparkle** : wow i'm so touched by your kindness ttyl! (´∀｀)． ．。．:*･°

 **creampuff n2** : Sometimes I hate you, Oikawa.

 **alien sparkle** : sometimes only? i must be losing my touch

oo

[ **From:** **demon Oikawa** ] hey ennoshita do you think yuu likes bees?

* * *

\- Makki's username is creampuff n1. It hasn't changed in 4 years. Probably won't change any time soon.

\- Yahaba was getting his make up advice backed by Ennoshita, who was laughing really hard the whole time (they're not dating, by the way, they're qpp and have a lot of fun dissing people together)

\- Noya loved the nail polish and the crow plushie (not a bee. Thanks Ennoshita). Oikawa kind of regrets though because the yellow hurts his eyes. Asahi likes it as well and not so secretely secretly borrows it.

\- In another universe, Kenma and Ennoshita create the Make Up Team and thankfully no one ever looks as bad as Oikawa did when he decided to make a smokey eye by himself

\- Noya tried making bee nail art, but the yellow nail polish was streaky and it didn't end well (what do you mean personal experience ?)

Thank you for reading !


End file.
